Terra a life in reflection
by IMSparticus
Summary: This is my version of what Terra's life was like. The parts before she met the titans are made up, but once she meets them its going by the seires (yes I have seen the end of season 2) Plz R
1. The beggining of the end

I don't own teen titans or any characters. I don't own anything, I'm poor :(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 0:  
  
I hugged Beast boy for the last time as I levitated him to safety.  
  
He didn't deserve this, this pain that I laid upon him. He was always so care free, so innocent and I fear when he met me, I killed that part of him. He was no longer the happy go lucky guy that he used to be, now he grew hard and cold, all because I couldn't control myself, I can never control myself.  
  
I saw BB one more time before he and the others ran to the exit. I could have gone with them, but I can't run anymore, no more running away.  
  
This was my problem, I joined Slade, I Betrayed my friends, I conquered the city, and I started this volcano. The least I could do was stop it, and no matter what Beast boy or any of the titans said, I had to finish what I started, even at the cost of my life.  
  
I started focusing my powers. This was it, I have to give all I got. I have never felt this much power before, I could feel it tearing me apart, but I have to keep going.  
  
But why? I thought to myself, as my entire life seemed to flash through my eyes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yeah this is just a prelude, pretty short ill get the first chapter up soon. (and I'm not really poor.) 


	2. UnHappy birthday

Well here is the first official chapter, It starts out at Terra's/Tara's 6th birthday and it wont be a happy one. Once again I don't own Teen Titans blah blah blah  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
"Wake up Tara," my mother said as she walked into the room to wake me up, "Do you know what today is?"  
  
"It's my 6th birthday!" I said in excitement, as I hopped out of bed and ran to the living room to meet my father  
  
"How has your life been so far squirt?" he asked me.  
  
"Good why?" I said in confusion  
  
"Because today is the day we start our surprise vacation to California!" he said as I started jumping around in excitement. "Hurry up and pack your bags Tara we need to get to the airport soon."  
  
So I ran up to my room to start packing, This trip was going to be fun!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once we got on the airplane I felt my stomach get uneasy, this was the first time I have ever been on an airplane before. But once we got in the air I felt a little better.  
  
But something didn't feel right, oh well maybe I was just scared. Then the movie came on so I forgot about my troubles and started to watch.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
About half way through the in-flight movie a group of men stood up and all pulled out handguns.  
  
"Alright everybody stay calm, and nobody will get hurt," one of the men said as a man with an eye patch came out of the control room.  
  
"It seems we will be landing very shortly, don't worry all we want is the girl," the eye patched man said as he pointed to me.  
  
"What do you want with Tara," said my father as the plane landed.  
  
"She has a gift and I will help her harness that gift for better use than you two fools ever could, so we will take her and be on our way," The man said as two other guys grabbed me and hauled me off the plane into the desert.  
  
"No I won't let you take her," my mom said as she and my dad ran after us.  
  
"Kill them," the man said as everyone pointed there guns at my parents and fired.  
  
At this point my adrenaline was pumping so hard that I could almost see the bullets make contact with my parents.  
  
"NO!!!!!" I screamed as I watched them fall to the ground dead.  
  
"Your coming with us child," said the man. I felt an extreme rage and a power overcoming me, something that I have never felt before.  
  
"AHHHHH," I screamed in pain as the ground around me began to rise up and circle. Thousands of rocks were forming a tornado and blowing all of the people around me away.  
  
"MOM, DAD, ANYONE HELP," I screamed as a huge rock flew straight at my head.  
  
Ow that has got to hurt, anyway ill have the next chapter by the end of the week. And if you couldn't figure out who the Man with the eye patch was, it's Slade. 


End file.
